In the field of digital ink jetprinting, when printing, ink is sprayed onto a piece of printing material through orifices of nozzles by using a voltage. According to difference in printing width, it is necessary to splice and arrange nozzles before printing such that a specimen page of specific printing width can be printed according to required printing width. For a monochromatic module, nozzles are superimposed and spliced in a transverse direction to achieve zero nozzle loss so as to fully utilize orifices of nozzles to achieve printing. For chromatography between color modules, the splicing also plays a critical role. It makes angles formed by dot arrays printed onto the printing material from orifices consistent such that it well ensures that a precondition for printing chromatography is provided.
As nozzles being spliced, they are generally arranged in two staggered rows, the number of nozzles may be adjusted according to difference in printing width. Printing width of each nozzle is also different depending on its model. That is, the number of orifices of each nozzle is also adjustable.
When nozzles are spliced, it is necessary to ensure that the beginning orifice and the ending orifice of a staggered nozzle located in the middle entirely coincide with the ending orifice and the beginning orifice of an adjacent nozzle in a splice direction, respectively.
In the present case, when nozzles are arranged, the theoretical splice positions may be defined according to the design. However, in the practical case, since there is a fabrication error in fabrication of all parts, there is an installation error in installation, and the nozzles' own sizes are different, a displacement phenomena will occur when nozzles are arranged. Once displacement occurs to nozzles, the printing width will be reduced, or there is blankness in the middle when printing, which affects the printing.